Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to methods for preparing deuterated aromatic compounds.
Description of the Related Art
Deuterium has a natural abundance of approximately 0.015%. Deuterated compounds, in which the level of deuterium is enriched, are well known. Deuterated aromatic compounds have been used to study chemical reactions and metabolic pathways. They also have uses as raw materials for pharmaceuticals, agricultural chemicals, functional materials, and analytical tracers. Certain deuterated electroluminescent materials exhibit improved performance (efficiency, lifetime) relative to their non-deuterated isotopologues (see, for example, Lecloux, et al. PCT Int. Appl. (2010), WO 2010114583 A1 20101007 and Tong, et al. J. Phys. Chem. C 2007, 111, 3490-4). Current methods of forming deuterated compounds can require multiple treatments in order to achieve high levels of deuteration. In addition, such methods can be costly and/or time consuming.
There is a continuing need for improved methods for forming deuterated aromatic compounds.